The Curse
by MsMills
Summary: This is a swanqueen au story. Where Emma and Regina have met at 15 and fall in love but Cora disagrees with the attachment and casts a spell/curse upon both, so they don't remember each other and years later, they meet again at Regina's twenty first celebration and things go from there... Enchanted forest au Swan queen.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Here's another idea/story from me and this one is simple enough. Hope you like it. I do not own ouat or its characters and sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.  
_**

* * *

Once upon a time there lived two princesses.

One was named Emma and the other Regina.

Both lived in separate kingdoms and had very different lives.

One was bound by her mothers wishes. Whilst the other, was brough up in an open and loving enviroment.

Both princesses did not meet until age 15. where they bonded quickly and both sets of parents, for different reasons, thought it would be a good idea to let them spend more time together, during each year.

However, It did not take long for them to fall head over heels with one another, to their parents surprise.

However, Regina's mother was less than pleased by the attachment and for the sake of both kingdoms, to remain at peace. Emma's parents aloud Cora to put a spell, upon both girls, so they would not remember ever meeting or speaking to one another.

Cora then returned home with Regina and would not allow her daughter, to come in contact with Emma or her parents. Until many years later.

* * *

Present day.

Regina sits upon her dresser chair, as she brushes her long dark brown hair and she wonders, if she will ever be free.

Her days are filled with lessons in magic and literature. Among other duties put upon her by her mother.

While, over in the White kingdom. Emma is practicing sword fighting with her father.

"Someday I'll be as good as you" she says with a grin.

"That you may. Your making great progress" he tells her happily.

"I just wish, mom would lay off with trying to set me up with a eligible nobleman" Shethen tells him and frowns.

"Your mother wishes you to find true love as she and I have, that's all" he replies, as he hits Emma's sword with his own lightly.

Emma sighs.

"I know father…but I'm in no hurry. I know there is someone out there for me. Its just not the right time now I guess" she says casually and David looks conflicted, as he is reminded of Regina once more.

Theres not a month that goes by, that he doesnt think of what might of been.

* * *

The following day, Queen Snow recieves a letter from the Mills kingdom. Its Regina's twenty first celebration and an invitation has been sent for her, david and Emma to attend.

"I thought she wanted to keep Emma and Regina apart?" David asks curciously. as he sits at the oak table within the hall of their home.

"She has put in this letter, that one night should not do much harm. As it took months for them to form an atrachment before"

"Right. I just cant help feeling bad. I know she doesnt remember but we do" David tells Snow sadly.

"It was to keep the peace. We knew that" Snow mutters, whilst staring at the parchment.

"We put peace before our daughters happiness" David then stats and then frowns.

"I don't like it either but we must put the kingdom, before our own happiness. That's apart of our roles in this world" Snow says with a hint of sadness.

"It is a big price to pay" David replies firmly and theres a pause before Snow says "All we can do is find her happiness, with someone else"

David shakes his head at this and wonders, if taking Emma to the ball is such a good idea.

* * *

A month and two days later.

Snow, David and Emma arrive at the Mills castle, wearing their best dresses and suit.

They are lead, straight to the grand hall. Where their are guests gathered, talking with one another.

They enter the hall to the annoucement of their arrival and everyone turns and bows in reconigtion.

David and Snow, then lead Emma over to the front of the hall. Where Queen Cora and Princess Regina stand tpgether, greeting their guests.

"Hello. Its a pleasure to be here for this momentus occassion" Snow says politely, as she comes to stand in front of the Queen.

"Hello Snow" Cora says seriously "I am glad you could make it" She then says and fake smiles. Before looking to Emma, who is a little anxious at meeting the famous and intimidating Queen Mills.

"Princess Emma. You have grown well, i see" She gives her the once over, from her loose blonde curls to the baby blue dress, that she was wearing.

Emma swallowed thickly.

"Thank you" she then replies and Cora quirks an eyebrow.

"Well mannered too. you must be proud Snow?" Cora then says a little sarcastically and looks back to Snow.

"I am" she replies and there's a slight pause, until Cora says "This is my daughter Regina" and she gestured to her left and Snow and David looked to Regina, with slightly wide eyes. Both thinking that she had become even more beautiful, than they remembered and they didnt see, that Emma literally gawked at the Princess.

"Hello Queen Snow, it is an honour to finally meet you" she says politely. Whilst wondering why they were looking at her like that.

"And you Regina. We wish you a happy birthday" Snow tells her softly, as she feels a pang of regret and guilt overcome her.

She then moves and says "This is my daughter, Emma"

Regina looks to Emma and suddenly feels a deja vu moment, come over her.

"Hello emmah" he says softly.

The blonde literally melted and muttered "Hi" causing Regina to smirk at her and feel something else. Something she couldnt understand.

"How is life within the kingdom? Well I hope" David then asked

"More than well David. The kingdom is thriving on economic growth"

"I am glad to hear that" he then says and Cora gives a slight nod, before noticing that Emma was staring at Regina and she quickly says "We shall have to catch up later please enjoy the entertainment"

"Of course" Snow quickly replies and they began to walk away. With Emma glancing back at Regina, who was now looking a little lost.

* * *

Ten minutes later. The music entertainment begins and Snow and David we're too busy talking with noblemen, that they didn't notice Emma slide away and wonder the hall.

She looked to the drapes, that hung from the grey walls with the kingdom crest upon it. She felt that she had seen this before. She then glanced over to the front of the hall, where Regina stood.

She looked bored, Emma thought to herself and wondered why Regina would be, on her birthday.

They then locked eyes and Emma inhaled deeply, as brown orbs seemed to look right into her.

While Regina looked at her, wondering why this woman seemed to interest her so much, but she then quickly broke the eye contact. Feeling a little dazed, she whispered something to her mother and walked away in the opposite direction, to where Emma was standing .

The blonde frowned at this, but decided to follow after her and when she saw, that Regina was fetching a drink. she slowly approached and got herself one too.

A moment later, Regina turned and saw that Emma was there. She paused momentarily, before saying "how old are you princess?"

Emma blinked a couple of times and replied "My mom said it's rude for people to ask ones age of whom they do not know" she smirked whilst Regina raised an eyebrow.

"However, since your the Princess and it's your birthday. I will tell you" she grinned goofily then added "I'm twenty And will be twenty one later this year"

Regina tilted her head.

"And we haven't met before, have we?" Regina then found herself asking.

Emma chuckled nervously.

"I think, I would of remembered meeting you before Regina" she replied honestly and Regina went slightly wide eyed and said "Whys that?"

Emma tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear and shyly replied "Because, who could forget someone as lovely as you" before looking away, with a slight blush creeping upon her cheeks and Regina broke out into a wide smile.

"I don't believe I've ever been called lovely before" she said happily.

"First time for everything, I guess" Emma replied quickly and then said "Have you had a good birthday so far?"

Regina nodded but not with much enthusiasm.

"Would you rather be doing something else?" Emma then asked curiously.

"Yes" Regina replied honestly and surprising herself with her openess towards the blonde Princess.

"Yeah, these things aren't my cup of tea either" Emma muttered and looked over to her parents who we're still busy chattering.

"What interests you, Princess?" Regina then asked, whilst mapping Emma's face. She had a strange feeling of knowing this woman. Maybe in a past life she mused.

"The outdoors" Emma answered casually, with a slight smile.

"I wish I had your freedom" Regina then says sadly.

"Do you not get out into the gardens?" Emma then asked, curciously.

"Sometimes. I spend alot of time in lessons and doing, what mother requires" she says seriously.

"Really!"

"Yes"

There was then a pause and both take a sip of their drinks and looked around the hall. They we're surprisingly comfortable in each others presence and yet, it felt as if they had known each other for longer than a few minutes.

* * *

Suddenly, a man approached them. Wearing dark pants and a dark green blazer.

"May I ask the Princess to dance?" He asked, with a cheesy grin.

Regina wanted to say no. That she was fine where she was but she swallowed It down with a nod, as she had agreed to her mothers request, that she not turn down any dances.

She then looked to Emma apologeticly. "Please excuse me Princess" she tells her.

"Okay" Emma nods back, with a pang of sudden jealousy as she watches Regina head to the middle of the room and start dancing to a tune, that resembled a waltz.

Moments later. David steps next to her.

"What was you talking about with the Princess?" he asks and Emma suddenly turns to her father and says "It was nothing really"

"Oh" she mutters and then adds "She seems nice though"

"Yeah" Emma mutters back and looks back to Regina, who had a fake smile upon her face. As people watched her dance and her partner told her, how beautiful she was.

Regina however, wanted to roll her eyes. As this wasn't the first time a noblemen or her mother told her of her beauty.

It was losing any meaning to her now and she thinks of what Emma's had said to her..."your lovely" replays in her mind and she genuinely smiles at that.


	2. Chapter 2

After two dances and polite conversation with other guests. Regina found herself looking around for Emma.

She spotted her moments later, on the dancefloor dancing with a dark haired man.

Regina stared. Taking the time, to take in the blondes beauty and the fact that she danced well.

She then smirked, as she saw Emma suddenly back away from the man and saying something angrily. Before walking off, with a not so happy look upon her face.

Regina, then made her way over to where Emma was standing.

"Hello again Emmah" she said softly. Making Emma look to her with a pleasent shiver going through her body.

"Hey"

"May I ask, what that man did to make you snap at him?"

Emma crossed her arms defensively and took a breath before saying "Nothing important. His just an idiot"

Regina tilted her head. She could tell Emma was lying, as the blonde didn't met her gaze and looked bothered.

"Come with me" Regina then said, whilst putting her hand on Emma's forearm to guide her to the doors across the room.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked surprised, whilst looking to see anyone was watching them.

"Some air. It is rather hot inside tonight" Regina replied simply.

"Wont everyone notice that your gone?" Emma then asked and Regina scoffed.

"Barely" she then answered. "My mother takes most of the attention and she would be the only to notice my absence but I don't care at this point. As I need a break from in there"

"Okay" Emma muttered and let herself be led to the castle gardens. Where the cold air hit their flushed faces.

"This is nice" Emma said after a long moment.

"You must see my tree, that me and my father planted when I was young. Its not very big but it will grow into the heartiest of trees with the best apples within the kingdom" she beamed and lead Emma over to it.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father" Emma said sincerely.

"Thank you…he lived well and I got to spend seventeen years of my life with him. Which I look fondly back on" she gave a slight smile.

"I wish I could of meet him"

"He would of liked you" Regina replied softly, with a widening smile and Emma smiled back.

"What was his name?" Emma then asked.

"Henry"

Emma nodded and they stood in silence for a moment. Looking at the tree.

Emma then cleared her throat.

"Can we sit down for a moment. It feels like I've been standing for ages" she says and moves side to side on the spot.

"Of course"

They walked over to the bench, in silence and sit down and again, Regina felt as if this was familiar. That she and Emma had done this before.

She glances sideways to find Emma looking back at her, with what looked like affection.

"I..do you feel as if we have been here before, or is it just me?" Regina finds herself asking. Whilst trying to read Emma's expression.

"It does feel comfortable" Emma replies and glances to red Alurring lips.

And moments later, she's actually leaning into Regina's space and the brunette holds her breath.

However, both suddenly jump apart at Davids voice.

"Emma. There you are. Your mother has been looking for you" he says as he approaches them.

Emma's heart starts to thud painfully in her chest. She thinks what the hell just happened. Whilst Regina flushes a little, as she stands.

"It is my fault. I wanted to get some air and asked for Emma's company" Regina says a little shakily.

David looks between the pair. Knowing that he has just intrupted something. As Emma was rubbing her arm and looking guilty.

"It is very nice out here Regina" he then says and looks around quickly.

"Yes it is" she replies. Whilst Emma stands next to her and can't look at Regina.

"We better go back inside" Emma then says and starts to walk off. with Regina and David following behind.

* * *

They re-enter the hall, with Regina walking off towards her mother and Snow asking Emma, where she has been.

When Emma tells her. She looks worridly at David. Who just says "I'm glad your making the effort to talk to the Princess. I can imagine, that she leads an isolated life within this castle with Cora as her mother"

"What is the deal with her?" Emma asks curciously.

"She's just set in her ways" Snow replies flatly.

Emma then frowns and looks across the room. She sees Regina being spoken seriously too by her mother. She doesn't like it.

A few hours later, after the celebration ends. Emma and her parents retire to their guest chambers and Emma falls asleep to dreams of the brunette princess.

They are 15 and in the Mills castle garden. It is sunny and the flowers are in bloom. Regina is sat under one of the trees and is reading a book whilst Emma is standing. Trying to juggle three apples.

"Look Regina" Emma says as she starts to throw the apples in the air and Regina looks up and smiles, as one of the apples hits Emma on the nose.

"Your an idiot" Regina teases.

"No. I'm not. I'm just having fun. Do you even know that word" Emma snaps back. Whilst rubbing her nose.

"Of course I do" Regina huffs and looks back to her book, causing Emma to go and sit next to her and say "Sorry, I didnt mean to snap at you. How's the story going?"

"Marcus died"

"Oh. Wasn't he the one, that was going to marry Elizabeth?" Emma muttered and leaned back against the tree and put her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina smiled.

"I am surprised, that you remember"

"I remember everything you tell me Regina" Emma says easily and lifted her head, to look at Regina.

'I wish, i didnt have to leave tomorrow" she says.

"Me too. I have become very fond of you" Regina says simply.

"Really?" Emma beams.

"Yes" Regina smiles. She feels genuinely happy right now.

Emma then puts her head back on the brunnettes shoulder and her hand, on Regina's free one in her lap and squeezes lightly.

When Emma wakes moments later, she remembers the dream clearly. She feels confused. It felt so real, she thinks.

She then gets up and gets changed. Before heading to her parents chamber.

They are also up and getting ready to leave.

"Emma honey. Did you sleep well?" Snow asks.

"Kind of. I had this weird dream about Regina. We we're in the castle gardens" she tells them.

Both parents looked to one another.

"What happened?" David asked.

"She was reading and I was there…it felt so real"

"Its most likely because you spoke with her last night" David tells her, whilst giving Snow a wary look. "We should get going" he then says. Not knowing, that Regina had the same dream also...

* * *

 _ **A/N Thankyou for the faves/follows :)** _


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks that followed, we're filled with many more dreams.

Dreams of talking, kissing and laughing and happy times. This caused confusion and a feeling, of needing to see the other again.

However, Regina never brought it up with her mother for good reason and found many her days, filled with thoughts about her dreams and how happy she was within them.

Whilst Emma confided in her father, who told her that it would pass.

* * *

Upon Emma's twenty first birthday celebration. She waited anxiously for Regina's arrival.

She wondered, if Regina would even remember her and if she did, maybe she would bring up these dreams that she had experienced for the last few months.

"Hello Emma. You look beautiful" a guest commented, as they greeted her and surveyed her red long dress.

"Thanks" she replied politely and glanced past the guest to the entrance. Where she saw Cora and Regina enter the hall.

Suddenly, The world seemed to stop for the princess at the sight of the brunette. Who was wearing a long black sparkly dress and her hair tied up.

She then saw them quickly make their way over to her and her mother.

"Hello Snow" Cora said with a smug smile.

"Hello. We are glad you could attend our celebration this evening" Snow said.

"Yes. It is only polite to return the gesture. as you attended my daughters twenty first" Cora told her and Snow smiled slightly. whilst Emma and Regina just stared at one another, in a speechless state. Memories of there dreams resurfacing.

* * *

Twenty two minutes later.

Emma made her way over to Regina. Who was sat on her own, near the corner of the hall.

"Why are you hiding?" Emma asked, as she came to stand in front of the brunnette.

Regina looked up.

"I…I am not hiding princess. I'm mearly siting down" she replied seriously.

"Right" she bit her lip. "How have you been?"

"Fine thank you" she replied politely, whiilst feeling slightly anxious.

"I'm glad"

Regina then smiled slightly.

"And yourself? she then asked.

"Not bad. I've um...been having these werid dreams though"

Regina's eyes widened,.

"What kind of dreams?" She asked shakily.

"Um, this is going to sound crazy but you've been in them" she smiled shyly.

Making Regina gape for a moment and then she stood.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privatly?" Regina asked.

"Sure" Emma lead her to the doors. Making sure their parents didnt see and out into the corridor and down to the libary. Where Regina walked to one of the shelfs and pulled a book out.

"How strange. I knew this was here" She muttered and Emma tilted her head.

"Are you okay?" Emma then asked.

"Yes. I just. I need to know more about these dreams you've been having"

Emma began to blush slightly.

"Most of them are you and me together. Either in the gardens, in here, the stables..even at your home"

Regina swallowed and looked around the libary. Until her gaze stoped on one of the corners. Where in one of her dreamx she and Emma had made it comfortable and cuddled up. Whilst Emma was telling her how happy she was.

Regina flushed at the memory and became a little flustered.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked again, seing that the brunette had become agitated.

"Yes. I…I have had dreams also" she admits shakily.

"About us?" Emma replies in surprise.

"Yes"

"This is so werid! Why are we having dreams about one another"

"I don't know. In these dreams I am around 15 or 16"

"Same Here"

They stare at one another.

"Maybe it is some kind of magic" Regina says.

"Magic?"

"Yes. I have been learning magic for the last few years. Maybe I did something without knowing"

"Woah, ive never seen any kind of magic. As my parents dont agree with it being used here"

Regina smirked and held her hand out, showing the blonde that she could make fire.

"I'm impressed"

Regina then extingished the flame.

"This is going to sound stupid, but Its like weve forgotten that part of our lives and we're only now remembering" Emma then said, whilst stepping closer to the brunette.

"Yes. They do seem real" she frowned.

"Do you think they are?" Emma asked shakily and Regina went wide eyed.

"Of course not..I mean its impossible" she dismissed it and Emma's heart sank. She had secretly hoped that it was all real.

Regina sighed.

"Okay. So we have been having the same dreams, since we meet. It might just be coindience" Regina says seriously. As the thought of this even being real slightly frighten her.

"Yeah i suppose. Were just forget it then" Emma says sadly and Regina looks at Emma curciously.

"Are you okay Emmah?" Regina then asks, suddenly feeling concerned for the blonde.

"Yeah. Its my birthday Im good" she smiled slightly.

"Did you get anything nice?" Regina asks.

"A new sword"

Regina qiirked an eyebrow at this.

"I hope you didnt hurt your father again" She then teased and then froze.

"How did you know about that?" Emma asked confused.

"I…I must of dreamed about it" she replied shakily.

"But it really did happen" Emma said, looking into brown concerned eyes and bringing her hand up to cup Reginas cheek. "I have done this within my dreams too" the blonde added and Regina swallowed as her heart began to thud.

She then found herself leaning into Emma's hand and looked into the blondes eyes, knowing that this was strangely meant to be.

"I have a confession" Emma whispered moments later.

"What is it?" Regina whispered back.

"In my dreams, I have kissed you" Emma then confessed. Making Regina inhale deeply, but still instinctively leaning forward but the door creeked open and they jumped apart.

"Princesses. I was sent to find you" A guard said from the doorway.

Emma and Regina looked to him, a little red faced.

"Okay thanks Graham"

"Will you come now princess. Your mother wishes you to cut the cake"

"Oh. Yeah" she looked coyly at Regina. "Would you like some cake Regina?"

Regina smiled slightly and nodded before they began to walk back to the grand hall. Both thinking, that they we're actually going to kiss eachother back in the library and this, both excited and frightened them at the same time.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later.

"Mom, it's my birthday and I want to ask Regina to dance with me" Emma said seriously.

"Honey, that is not a good idea"

"Why? Because we are women?" Emma snapped.

"No. I just don't think Cora would approve"

"Because we are both women?"

"Its not that Emma. She just wouldn't approve"

"Its harmless though"

Snow sighed and looked around, looking for Regina who was talking with a nobleman.

"I believe she has already been asked" Snow then said and Emma spun around and felt a sudden ache within her chest, as the nobleman led Regina to the dance floor.

"How are you enjoying the evening?" The man asked Regina, as he took her hand and placed thevother on her waist.

"Fine"

"Your mother tells me you are doing well in your studies"

"Yes" Regina politely replied then spotted Emma gazing at her sadly. She felt a pang of guilt and thought of their nearly kiss in the libary but she quickly pushed it away and looked across to her mother who was talking with David.

It was seconds later, that Emma tapped the nobleman on the shoulder and said "May I cut in"

The man gave a nod and assumed she wanted to dance with him and he said "Certainly Princess"

Regina meanwhile, gaped and felt slightly annoyed, but then she was pleasently surprised to see Emma hold her hand and say "Is this okay?"

Regina nodded, as words failed her.

"You can lead" Emma then said and put her other hand on the brunnettes waist and the nobleman gaped at them momentarily, before stepping away.

"I should hope so" Regina smirked and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I did think, that maybe you would refuse to dance with me" Emma told her with a coy smile.

"Then why did you ask, if you thought I may do that?"

"I guess…I thought you we're worth the risk" she smiled bashfully and Regina's heart swelled.

Totally unaware, that the guests we're watching them curiously and Snow was internally panicking, about if they we're to fall for eachother again and what, Cora might do.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the dance concluded. Regina and Emma headed over a table to sit down.

"That was wonderful Emma, thank you" Regina breathed, staring at Emma's pleased face and they then hear a deep stern voice say "Regina"

Regina grimaced.

"Mother!"

"What are you doing?" Cora asked seriously.

"I am speaking to Emma. This is her celebration after all"

Cora looked to Emma and looked her over, before saying "As long as your not bothering her dear"

Emma raised an eyebrow and thought really! before glaring at the woman and saying "She is not bothering me at all your majesty. We are in fact, becoming friends" she smiles smugly.

Cora quirks an eyebrow at this, suddenly remembering 15 year old Emma's bravery, when they had told her of their attachment the first time round. Cora had admired that and she now smiled wickedly at Emma.

"I shall leave you too it then" she then said casually, pretending indifference and walking off, convincing herself that her daughter and Emma couldn't fall for one another again, in one night when it had taken longer before.

Emma shook her head in disbelief, as she watched Cora go.

"Is she always a hard ass?" Emma asked Regina.

"Im afraid so"

"Man! That must be rough" Emma then said looking to Regina.

"I cope"

They then share a look and then look outwards at the guests, who are chattering and drinking fine wine.

Once the night concludes, all the guests leave apart from Cora and Regina, who stay in separate guest chambers for the night.

* * *

Emma however can't sleep. She's tossing and turning. Thinking of Regina. How the princesses eyes are so brown and how her smile is so beautiful. How she makes her feel alive.

"God Emma, get ahold of yourself" she tells herself seriously and then lays on her side, looking at the wall.

This is when she thinks back upon her dreams and how, Regina has been having them too.

A minute later, she sits up and throws the blankets back.

"I've got to see her" she says to herself and gets up and puts a robe on, before sneaking out and down to where she knows Regina is.

Regina however, is sat upon her bed. Looking aimlessly around the room. She wonders if Emma is awake and jumps at the knock upon her chamber door.

She then gets up and goes to open it, revealing Emma looking at her slightly shyly.

"Hey" the blonde whispers and quickly looks left and right before adding "Did I wake you?"

"No"

"May I come inside for a moment?" She then says and rakes her eyes over Regina, who is just in a white silk gown. Her mouth goes dry.

"Sure" Regina moves and watches Emma walk inside and stand awkwardly near the bed.

Regina smiles and closes the door.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Regina then says and smirks, as she faces the blonde

"Um, I couldn't sleep and was thinking about our dreams" Emma answers honestly and Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Oh"

"I just um, wondered if you thought any more about it?" Emma asks.

"A little yes" she replies and sits herself down upon the bed. Emma moves to sit next to her.

"And?" Emma asks curiously.

"I can't explain it"

"I can;t neither but Its got to mean something though, right?" Emma asks hopeful.

"Possibly. As it is strange that both of us are having the same dreams" she fiddles with her hands in her lap whilst looking at them "I had thought of asking mother about it tonight, but I don't think she would take well to it and most likely drag me back home" she frowns.

"I told my father months ago" Emma then says, surprising the brunette.

"What did he say?"

"He said it would pass but it hasn't"

Regina sighs and then they fall into a brief silence, before Regina says "You looked very pretty tonight" without thought and her eyes widen and she quickly looks back to her lap, in embrassment, not seeing Emma begin to blush.

"Not as pretty as you though. The men we're practically drooling tonight" Emma chuckles.

Regina shakes her head.

"They did no such thing" she then says and blushes.

"Yeah they were. I believe nobleman Robin was partically keen" Emma teased, making Regina scoff.

"Im not interested in any of them" she then said in seriousness and Emma smirked.

"Of course not…your too good for any of them" Emma then states. Making Regina gape momentarily.

"You barely know me" Regina then says, causing Emma to shake her head in disagreement.

"I think know you well enough and because of our dreams, it seems, that I've known you for a long time"

Regina gives a slight smile.

"And when I'm with you Regina, I am happy and not alone" Emma then confesses and this makes Regina really look at Emma in unmasked adoration and before either know it, they are both leaning in and their lips meet in a slow tender kiss. That illuminates the room and makes their minds fill with memories, that had been taken from them.

They pull apart moments later and stare at one another, in disbelief and awe.

"Emmah.. " Regina finally says, shakily.

"Oh my God! Was that…" Emma replies shakily, knowing the story of true loves kiss, from her parents as a child.

Regina nods and gulps. As both continue to stare at one another, with fresh raw emotions pulsing through them once more.

Emma then moves her hand to cup Regina's cheek.

"is this okay?"she asks lowly.

"Yes" Regina smiles and they put their foreheads together and close their eyes. Trying to process everything at once.

"Now I know why I was so drawn to you" Emma says, after a long moment.

"You we're?" Regina says breathlessly. Leaning back to look into Emma's eyes.

"Yeah"

"I was scared about what I was feeling towards you" Regina then says.

"Now we know" Emma beams but then she frowns and says "Why didn't we remember?"

Regina's features darken and she thinks mother! bitterly.

"Mother! It has to be her!" she then says seriously.

"But that means my parents must know too, unless they've been memory wiped too"

"We need answers thats for sure"

Emma nods.

"Weve been apart for years Regina! When we should of been together, thats pretty unforgiveable in my book"

"Yes it is" Regina says sadly and takes the blondes hands in her own and they both sigh and then chuckle before connecting their lips, once more.

* * *

It is many minutes later, that they stop kissing and smile widely at one another.

"Stay with me tonight" Regina purrs.

Emma shivers in pleasure.

"I will. I'm not leaving you again. Thats for sure"

Regina beams.

"We got a lot to talk about" the brunnette then says, whilst smiling at the blonde princess.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?" Emma asks a little anxiously.

"I don't know. I just….I just want to lay in your arms and try to go to sleep before we face the outside world"

Emma smiles goofily at this and feels all warm inside and she nods...before getting into the covers with the brunnette and putting her arms around Regina, as if they had always been this way and both knew, that this was home.

 _ **A/N One more chapter to go :) and thanks to all those who have followed/faved and reviewed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Regina awoke to the sound of the birds singing and Emma spooning her.

They hadn't slept much through out the night, as thoughts of why and what ifs, had circled their minds.

They had also talked about things that had happened since. Which made them sad but also happy.

Now, Regina smiled widely and backed herself up to be closer against Emma but the blonde stired and mumbled "morning".

"Good morning" she replied and turned herself around to look at Emma. Who now smiled at her, whilst trying to wake up properly.

"I wish we could just stay like this" Emma mumbled and put her arm over Regina's side and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Mmm" Regina moaned and they continued for a long minute, until Regina leaned back and said "we're going to have plenty of time for this, believe me" she smirked and Emma felt heat begin to bubble up within her.

"But first we must find out what happened to us"

Emma nods.

"Maybe we should speak to my parents about it. They won't freak out like your mom" she says softly.

"How do you know they won't?"

"Because I remember them being happy for us"

Regina pondered for a moment trying to remember her mother's reaction" and suddenly she closed her eyes and groaned.

"Whats wrong?"

"My mother! If I remember rightly she wasn't too pleased"

"Oh" Emma frowned. "I'm not that bad a catch am I? I am a princess after all" she tried to reason and Regina laughed.

"Your the best catch in all the universe, my love" she then replied and Emma beamed in happiness and kissed her again.

* * *

Half an hour later, they walked out of the chamber and straight towards the grand hall where breakfast was too be.

Emma was anxious, whilst Regina felt a strong need for answers and she thanked the gods that Emma's parents we're the only ones presently there.

"Good morning" snow said happily until she noticed that Emma and Regina we're holding hands.

"Morning your majesties" Regina said curtly then said "we wish to discuss something important with you"

"Oh?"

"Me and Emma remember being together" she swallowed thickly.

Snow and David immediately looked  
to one another panicked and Emma's eyes widened, as it was dawning on her that they knew.

"You knew didn't you" she then said in surprise. Causing Regina to fume.

"Emma sweetheart" Snow said sadly.

"Why" Emma asked sadly and Regina clenched her jaw.

"Please understand, it was what we thought was best at the time"

"Best!" Regina spat. "What could possibly be best about keeping us apart"

"To prevent unrest between our kingdoms. We must think of the greater good not our own selfishness"

"So what, did my mother do some kind of spell on us" Regina spat.

"I'm afraid so" Snow kept her gaze on Regina "She was so strongly against you being with Emma. she Said you needed to concentrate on your study become a worthy queen"

Regina gaped and felt sick but knew she shouldn't be surprised, as Cora practically forced her to study hard.

"I could of still done that, with Emma by my side" she then said and  
Emma smiled at her.

"I'm sure you could but things we're different back then even now" snow said sadly and Regina inhaled deeply.  
This surely was the last straw, she thought and with that Cora walked in oblivious to what was happening and said "oh good, your all here"

Regina glared hard at her mother ready to tell her where to go but Emma got in first.

"Your majesty" she said seriously. "Your no longer welcome here"

"Oh?" Cora qiirked an eyebrow.

"What you did to us is unforgivable. We've spent years apart when we should of been together" Emma spat.

"How did.." Cora said in disbelief that they remembered.

"How do you think mother?" Regina then sassed.

"No. Impossible" She snapped and looked to Emma's parents, who had concerned looks upon their faces.

"Oh it's possible lady" Emma snapped. "And were going to be together weather you like it or not"

Cora scoffed.

"Dear girl. Your not even good enough for my daughter"

"Now wait a minute. You don't talk about my daughter like that" David snapped.

"I will do as I please and Regina get your things. Were leaving"

Regina stealed herself and stood closer to Emma.

"My home, is with Emma" she said confidently.

"Don't be silly girl"

"I am staying here" she said firmly and looked to Snow and David "That's if I am not thrown out"

"We would do no such thing" Snow told her sincerely. Which made Cora scoff and she raised her hand to knock them all out, but Regina knew what was coming and quickly blocked her mothers attempt to do so.

"Really Regina" Cora then said, as she stepped back from the force of her daughters block and then glared at her.

"You did have the best teach me mother and I will not let you hurt Emma" Regina snapped angrily.

Cora snarled. Knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere right now.

"Fine. But you haven't heard the last of this" she then told everyone angirily and then poofed herself away. leaving a wide eyed Snow, David and Emma looking at the spot of which Cora had been standing...

 _ **A/N epilogue to follow.**_


	6. Chapter 6

For the following two weeks, Cora tried to reason with Regina, by appearing randomly when Regina was alone.

However, Regina wasn't having none of it and told her mother, to accept that she was staying where she was and that she was going to be with Emma.

And then, a month later with Cora's patience wearing thin. She tried to magic her and Regina back home but failed. As Regina had already been aware, that Cora might pull such a trick and potected herself from such am attempt.

Cora then tried to diseve her daughter, by saying she will accept it, if Regina returns home but Regina wasn't buying it.

Then finally, Cora issued a letter to Emma's parents, outlining her intention to remove her daughter by force if necessary and that their putting their kingdoms safety at risk by helping Regina.

Which in the end failed, as it lead her own council revolted against her in their disagreement. That now, was no time for war and that such a union between both Princesses, would be more benefical than distructive in the long run.

Cora however, was bitter about the whole situation and would not accept her daughters choice, so instead disowned her daughter, for as long as you was with Emma.

* * *

Seven months later...

"This is it" Emma says excitedly, as they stand outside the council room. In their best gurp. Waiting for Snow to call them in for their attendence in front of the council.

"Yes. Do you think the council will accept our formal request?" Regina asks, gripping her hands together in front of her. Anxiously. "You know, they fear my magic" she adds and frowns.

"Yeah they will, they cant afford not too. As my parents fully support our proposal. They actually still feel bad for the whole wiping our memories thing and as for your magic...you have done nothing that warrants concern and the people like you Regina" she grins and takes Regina's hands in her own. As she can see that her love is looking slightly worried.

"That is true...and what a proposal it was" Regina teases, trying to relax.

"Yeah, it was great wasnt it" Emma grins goofily, thinking back on her proposal in the castle gardens, two weeks prior. Where she had thumbled over her words and then, kneeled down in front of a surprised Regina and revealed, the white gold engagement ring.

The doors then suddenly opened, making both princesses jump back and look wide eyed at the man, who said "Your presence is now required Princesses"

Regina looked to Emma, who took the brunettes hand and said "Don't worry, no matter what happens, we are going to be together"

Regina smiles at this and nods and they then enter the room. Where a dozen council members are sitting at the large dark oak table and Emma's parents are at the head.

They then take their seats, next to Emma's parents.

"We have had a lengthy discussion" Snow then says, looking around at the council members, who are all looking at Regina and Emma closely. "And it is decided, that Regina has gained the kingdoms trust and she will be acceptted with open arms into our family" she smiles at Regina "Therefore, your proposal for a summer wedding is approved" she then adds.

Which makes Emma and Regina instantly look to one another and beam with joy. Whilst also Knowing, that this is just the begining of their happy ever after...and they couldn't be happier...

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading everyone.** _


End file.
